


System Awry

by PokemonSoldier



Series: Toppats in Duckburg [8]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017), Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Dewey Dew Night, Gen, Launchpad saving the day by being a terrible pilot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28630524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokemonSoldier/pseuds/PokemonSoldier
Summary: Gyro creates a super-sophisticated anti-crime system for Duckburg, which proves to be a massive success. We all know where this is going...
Relationships: Della Duck & Penumbra (Disney: DuckTales)
Series: Toppats in Duckburg [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064390
Comments: 11
Kudos: 8





	1. The Gearloose Citywide Defense System

"Mr McDuck! I've done it!" Gyro exclaims as he bursts into Scrooge's office at the Money Bin.

"What have yew done?" The old duck asks.

"I have created THE solution to ending crime throughout Duckburg!" As he drags Scrooge to the elevator and down to the lab lab. "Behold!" As he presents a flying wing UAV that is hovering, and a couple of ground-based ones, one larger and tracked, the other much smaller and wheeled. "The Gearloose Citywide Defense System!" Gyro smiles. "Controlled by next generation bulbtech, and powered by Fentonium," he mumbles the part about fentonium, "this system will never need sleep, never tire, never need food, and never need a break! It will protect the city from all threats, inside and out, while acting humanely and within the confines of the law. Twenty-four-seven!"

"Just these three?" Scrooge inquires, finding the quantity, lacking.

"Oh of course not! There will be hundreds, possibly thousands! These are just here to show the three designs that will consist of the force." Gyro says.

"Hmm... I donnae know... Don't yewr inventions normally, yew know, turn evil? And these are armed. Are yew sure about this?"

"First off, HALF turn evil, the other half are just misunderstood. And second, not this time. I've finally worked out the bugs! This system CAN'T malfunction! I've tested it. The failsafe shuts it down before it can hurt anyone." Gyro assures.

"Hmm... I'm still not so sure..."

"Mr McDuck, just trust me! It'll be fine!" Gyro assures, patting his boss on the shoulder.

Scrooge sighs. "How much will it cost?"

"Well, substantial, but the money you, and the city, will save with this system will easily be paid back within two years."

Scrooge relents. "Fine. I'll fund it. Just promise me nothing will go wrong!"

"Mr McDuck, I can assure you, that this system is flawless!" Gyro says proudly. Unknown to him, his system has already been compromised.

—

A few weeks later, and the GCDS is an enormous success. The city quickly learns to live with them. The robots are less irritable. Less destructive. More efficient. And have brought crime down to less than a percent.

"I must say Gearloose I am impressed! Yew have outdone yourself more than ever before." Scrooge smiles as he talks with Gyro, newspapers praising the systems.

"Thank you Mr McDuck, I couldn't have done it without your funding!" As Gyro reads another report, Manny and Lil' Bulb with him. "Soon, we can market this to other cities! Even governments! Then, McDuck Enterprises will have a foothold in the law enforcement and defense sector!"

Scrooge rolls his eyes and chuckles. "I normally try ta' avoid that stuff, fer obvious reasons, but if this can keep people safe instead of harming them, I'm more than glad to see it used..." The old duck admits.

"Great! I've already planned a meeting with mayor Owlson of St Canard. Soon, the need for people putting themselves in harm's way to help others or causing that harm because of reckless stupidity will be gone!" Gyro declares, bordering on mad scientist, when Fenton walks in.

"Doctor Gearloose?" Fenton asks, looking over something.

"Inter- I mean, DOCTOR Crackshell-Cabrera? What is it?" Gyro asks annoyed.

"Well, it's about the whole, erm..." He leans in to whisper. "Gizmoduck thing..."

"Yes? What about it?" Gyro asks.

"Well, you see-" Fenton starts.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS!?" Huey bursts in, irate, marching up to Gyro and Scrooge. "How could you just cast Gizmoduck to the side like that!?"

"Oh no..." Fenton says, was trying to avoid this.

"Uh, wha-" Gyro is grabbed by his vest straps by Huey.

"Don't play dumb. You've hated Fenton for as long as I've known you both! You created this system just to render Gizmoduck obsolete!" Huey shakes him. "How could you!?"

Fenton carefully pulls Huey off of Gyro, who is dazed by nearly being strangled. "S-sorry Doctor Gearloose, I was trying to avoid this..." As he struggles to hold back Huey, who is bordering on releasing the Duke.

"Red nephew, let me explain. People are flawed. They are emotional, getting scared, irrational, making stupid decisions." Gyro explains, straightening himself up. "These machines have none of those flaws. They don't get stressed. They don't get afraid. They don't make stupid decisions. They operate perfectly rationally and efficiently, and make only the best choices, minimizing risk to others and themselves."

"That is the problem! They are machines incapable of emotions, and thus lack the empathy or fear needed for courage that is somethings needed! And yeah, sometimes people do put themselves at risk, that is what makes someone a hero! These aren't heroes! They are just stupid machines!" Huey argues, eyes starting to turn red as the Duke tries to force his way out.

Hearing that, Lil' bulb gets angry, turning red. Manny, seeing sh*t about to go sideways, claps his hooves to say "I gotta go" as he slowly backs out of the room.

"Huey, please, it's alright, I-" Fenton tries to assure.

"No! It's not! We need people like you, ones willing to risk their lives to save others, ones who have to make split second decisions!" Huey says, then turning to Gyro. "Not a heartless system created by a jealous superior!"

"I was not jealous. Gizmoduck was simply a casualty of progress. I didn't target anyone particular, it simply eliminated all non-essential personnel." Gyro states.

"And what of those people out of a job because of your system? Huh!? Uncle Scrooge how could you of all people approve this?! How will those people survive without a livelihood?" Huey shouts as Fenton drags him out. "You'll pay for this Gyro! You hear me! You'll regret this~!" As the door closes on them.

"Well that was... interesting..." Scrooge says, worried.

"Relax Mr McDuck, people will come to accept it." As Gyro reclines.

"I don't know... Huey is usually really big on tech. For him to, yew know, flip out at this is, out of character. I've never seen him so upset honestly." Scrooge admits, starting to have second thoughts.

"He is thirteen, right? Probably just teenage hormones causing hyper-aggression. As I said, people are flawed, and biological functions like that can't just be shut off. Hyper-aggression can get people hurt. Hence why we need a computerized system. To eliminate biological flaws is for the better. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go offer up the system elsewhere..." Gyro says as he gets up and goes to attend a meeting.


	2. System Malfunction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While lasting longer than anticipated, the system eventually does turn evil and try to kill everyone, as expected. And it seems out to get the McDucks in particular. Can they escape with their lives?

One month since system operation began, and all is well, with Scrooge just taking it easy in his office. Huey is still upset, and joins his mom in not liking Gyro. Webby and Dewey occasionally ride on one of them just because. Louie uses it to screw with the Beagle Boys, taunting them into attacking him only for the system to protect him. Then...

**BOOM**   
**CRASH**

"What in blazes?!" Scrooge looks outside his window, and what he sees is bad. "Oh boy..."

There, ripping up the city, is the defense system. It blasts the streets, and drives people inside.

The family rush to the office.

"Unca Scrooge! What is going on?!" Donald asks.

"Gyro's blasted system has gone mad and is destroying the city!" Scrooge says.

"Figures one of Gearloose's inventions would try to destroy everything! Man barely qualifies as a person..." Della huffs.

"Yeah, you said it..." Huey says, folding his arms over his chest.

"So, what now?" Louie asks.

"Well, so long as we stay inside, we should be fi-"

**BOOM**

A hole is blasted into the mansion as some UAVs hover down, others strafing the premises, the family barely dodging.

"Plan B. RUN!" Scrooge shouts as they scatter, Webby going with Beakley, the boys with Della, and Donald with Scrooge.

"Wait! Where's Launchpad!?" Huey asks worried.

"He's in St Canard with Darkwing!" Dewey says, running with his mom and brothers, a UGV chasing them. Things were definitely bad as the various robots had red sensors instead of white (or blue, or green).

Della and her sons run through the halls, getting away until. "Oh no! A dead end!" They are stopped a wall, trapped in the narrow hallway. They turn and face the approaching machine, terrified. Della grabs her boys, pulling them close and turning her back to the machine and putting herself between them and the robot, shielding her sons, all four trembling as the weapons charge. All seems lost, until...

**PEW**   
**PEW**   
**PEW**

Laser blasts hit the machine as a familiar war cry is heard as a light purple/magenta and gold form jumps onto the machine and spears it with a golden spear through the head unit, destroying it. The family turn and see their savior, Della's eyes wide with joy.

"PENNY!" Della cheers.

There stands Penumbra, protectively over Della and her sons. "Della. Red, blue, and green Dellas, are you alri-" Penumbra is cut-off mid-sentence by Della rushing over and hugging her.

"You saved us! Again!" As Della hugs her BFF tight.

Penumbra smiles lightly and hugs back, before getting serious again. "I rushed out when I heard the commotion. What is the situation?"

"Gearloose's citywide defense system! It's gone crazy and is trying to kill everyone!" Huey says, having and 'I told you so' tone.

"Gearloose? Is he some sort of mad scientist trying to destroy you?" Penny inquires.

"Mad scientist? Yes. After us? Unfortunately no. As much as I hate the man, he is a family friend and employee of uncle Scrooge." Della huffs.

"But he created these machines that are attacking you all?" Penumbra asks.

"Yes." Huey confirms.

"Then he will help us stop them!" As Penumbra picks up Della and carries her under arm, rushing off to find the others, the boys following.

They rush through the manor, taking out any drones they come across. They find Beakley and Webby starting to get overwhelmed by dozens of smaller ground drones that use swarming tactics.

"Small Della!" Penumbra rushes in, blasting and swiping away the numerous smaller drones, quickly destroying them all and saving Webby and Beakley.

"Guys!" Webby cheers.

"Perfect timing. I was starting to fear we might have been done for." Beakley thanks.

"Where is Scrooge and Della's brother?" Penumbra asks.

"I think I saw Uncle Scrooge and Donald heading to the boat." Webby says.

Then, from that direction, they hear Donald yell in pain, no doubt shot in the butt.

"Uh oh..." Dewey says as they all rush outside, fighting through the hoard. Dewey almost bolts out but is pulled back in by Della as a UAV strafes the ground where Dewey would have been. Dewey gulps. "T-thanks mom..."

"How're we gonna get to Uncles Donald and Scrooge? Take one step out there and we get shot!" Louie asks.

Then, as if by miracle, one is shot down, crashing into the Manor's pool, barely missing the houseboat. Everyone looks and see a familiar sight, to Huey's elation.

"Oh yeah! Take that Gyro! Gizmoduck is back in action!" Huey shouts as he heads outside, others following.

Gizmoduck is using missiles and lasers -and pies- to shoot the numerous drones down, being rather effective. He then lands and checks on them. "Is everyone alri-oh?" As Huey rushes up to hug him.

"I knew Gyro couldn't get rid of you! Gizmoduck is here to stay!" Huey says.

"Red Della! Back away from the machine!" Penumbra prepares her blaster, not realizing Gizmoduck is an ally, or even a person in a suit.

"Wait! No! He's on our side!" Huey defends, making himself a shield.

"Easy there, I-I'm trying to protect you!" Gizmoduck tries to reason, Penumbra not listening. Seeing he has to, Fenton removes the Gizmoduck helmet to show he is a person. "Please! Don't shoot!"

Penumbra goes at ease. "Are you Gearloose?"

"Uh, no. My name is Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera, Doctor. I work with Doctor Gearloose at McDuck Enterprises an-" Fenton explains as Penumbra grabs him.

"Take us too him! Now!" Penumbra orders.

"Um, alright, but, may I be allowed to save Mr McDuck and his nephew first?" He asks, somewhat afraid, to which Penumbra sighs and lets him. "Very well!" Fenton puts the helmet back on and flies into the now sinking houseboat, carrying Scrooge and Donald out, and setting them on the ground, the family reunited, hugging as Penumbra and Gizmoduck fight off the machines.

"Kids! Thank heavens yew're alright!" Scrooge says, relieved.

"Uncle Scrooge, we have to get to out of here! It isn't safe here!" Della state.

"Aye. We have ta' get to the Bin, I need a word with Gyro..." Scrooge says, none-too-happy that his family was nearly killed.

"Right! Good thing Gizmoduck is here to protec-" Huey starts, when...

"Aaahh-Oof!" As Fenton smacks into the ground in front of them, tiny pieces of the gizmoduck raining down, the suit thoroughly destroyed.

"Ah phooey..." Huey says distraught.

"Hey, we still got Pen-" Della starts when.

"Gah!" Penumbra backs up, her blaster shot and destroyed, pulling out her spear as defense.

"Ah phooey..." Della says.

"Well at least there's not-" Louie starts, when an explosion blows a hole through half the manor, and a bunch of vehicles start to approach through it.

"Ah phooey!" They all shout, backing up together, cornered by all the vehicles, which are ready to fire. All seems lost, when...

**SMASH**

The Sunchaser slams into the UAVs, then hitting the ground units, digging into the ground, grinding to a gradual halt. Launchpad then leans out the window. "Hey Mr McDee! I'm back early! Did I miss anything?"

Everyone just blinks at the accidental rescue. Why are they not more surprised?

Launchpad then notices half the manor is gone, blinks. "Uh, Mr McDee, let me be the first to say that, uh, I did not do that this time..." He states.

"Forget about that Launchpad! We need yew ta' get us to the Bin! Now!" Scrooge says.

"Sure thing Mr McDee!" As Launchpad hops out of the crashed plane. "C'mon, we'll take the limo!" As Launchpad leads the way, everyone rushing to the garage. They all load up and LP floors it, everyone staying low. For once, Launchpad's reckless neglect for traffic safety laws works out, barreling through machines and swerving, doing whatever it takes to get to the Bin.

"Oh, that Gyro! First he fails to build the Spear properly, getting me stranded on the moon and missing my boys hatching AND the first eleven years of their lives! Then he make the only way I can survive be a gum he just HAD to make Black Licorice! And now one of his cockamamie inventions is trying to kill me and my family!" Della rants, rather ticked off.

"And he tried to make Gizmoduck obsolete, and nearly killed Fenton when the Gizmoduck armor was destroyed!" Huey adds with a huff.

"Can we please at least give the man a chance ta' rectify his mistake even after he promised nothing could go wrong and is going to cost me a fortune with this!" Scrooge states as the limo smashes into the car garage of the Bin, everyone exiting and making their way to the elevator, and down to the lab.


	3. Unexpected Hostilities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, the McDucks are safe at the Money Bin at last, and confront Gyro about the system ‘malfunction’. However, they get rather unexpected, but not quite unwelcome, guests. Too bad Penny has exactly zero chill.

"Gyro! We need to talk!" Scrooge snaps as he exits the elevator with his family, very upset.

"If this is about the defense system going AWOL I know, I am working on it!" Gyro says.

"It just nearly killed me family and I! After yew said it wouldn't malfunction! I cannae believe I actually let yew go through with this!" Scrooge says.

"It is simply trying to eliminate what it deems to be the most dangerous people in Duckburg is all." Gyro says, earning glares from all. "What!?"

"We don't have time for bickering! We need yew ta' shut it down, now!" Scrooge argues.

"Yeah, about that-" Gyro begins.

"You didn't implement an external kill switch did you?" Huey asks.

"No. If the failsafe does not activate there is no shutting it off." Gyro admits.

"Great, just flippin' great! A defense system is going awol and we cannot even shut it off! Yet another brilliant Gearloose invention!" Della snaps.

"Hey at least I didn't abandon my soon-to-be hatched kids and launch myself to the moon on a rocket that wasn't even complete!" Gyro remarks as Della gets in his face.

"Oh please, if you actually built it properly it would have never happened you lousy excuse for a scientist! And really? Black licorice!?" Della yells as it gets heated.

"Not my fault you have bad taste!" Gyro rebukes.

"Bad taste?! I'll show you bad taste you good fer nothin'-!" As Della and Gyro try to fight, Fenton, Manny, and Huey hold off Gyro, while Scrooge, Donald, and Dewey hold off Della.

"Guys, I get you don't like each other, but need I remind you that WE ARE PROBABLY GOING TO DIE!" Louie chimes in as he stands between them.

"Oh calm down, green nephew, this lab is sub aquatic and sits under the money bin, the most secure place in the world! Nothing is getting in." Gyro says.

Right after Gyro finishes, a vent pops off as a brown and green form, followed by a black and white form, drops down into the lab from the air vent, the figures quite familiar to the McDucks. The green-clad, military-looking male figure, Boone, pops some joints in his back, while the more formally-dressed female, Cross, rubs her neck. "That is the last time I crawl through any sort of vents!" Boone shouts out.

They all look at Gyro with a 'you were saying' face. All, except Penumbra, as, not recognizing or knowing of the Toppats, sees them as a threat, and goes protect mode. "Intruders! I got this!" As Penumbra charges at Boone and Cross.

"Wait, Penny no!" Della yells out as Penumbra is about to punch Boone.

However, Boone is able to counter and dodge, grabbing Penumbra's arm and nearly tossing and flipping her, but the Moon Lander is expert in combat, sticking the landing, a short two-on-one occurring between the three before Penumbra lands between the 'intruders' and the Duck family, and picks up Gyro's laser pistol, aiming it at the Toppats, as the two Toppats draw their sidearms, this being a stand-off.

"Intruders! Drop you weapons and surrender! Now!" Penumbra orders.

Ignoring her, they keep weapons trained on her, a look of disdain on their faces. "A Moonlander, I should have known they'd be behind this!" Boone says.

"Guess they are sore losers. Weapon down, now! Make it easier on yourself and give up!" Cross exclaims.

Seeing this, Della, Louie, and Webby get between the 3, Della blocking Penumbra, Louie and Webby blocking the Toppats.

"Penny! No! They're friends!" Della defends.

"Friends? Ha! Of course criminal scum like them would try to gain your trust, only to deceive you later! I am not so easily fooled, not anymore. No worries Della, I will not let them hurt you or your family!" Penumbra declares, finger on the trigger.

"Hey, hey, take it easy! Penny is on our side!" Webby defends.

"Don't let them lie to you too kid. They can't be trusted! Need I remind you they tried to invade earth!?" Boone states.

"Now out of the way so we can get rid of this Moonlander scum!" Cross orders, spite in her voice.

"Della! Small and Green Dellas! Step aside so I can vaporize these dangerous criminals!" Penumbra orders. The standoff is intense, as the McDucks try and prevent their two different allies from killing each other.

"Penny, please, they are actual friends of ours. They saved me and my kids, several times. We trust them." Della pleads with big eyes.

"Dude, look, I don't know what you have against the Moon people, or, well, what you have against them more than the average person, but Penny is different! We trust her." Louie pleads.

Penumbra looks up at the two Toppats, then back at Della, and sighs, puts her weapon at ease, then away. "Very well. If you trust them, then so do I. Just know, I will keep an eye on them just in case."

The Toppats look at Penny, then Louie and Webby, then each other, and nod, weapons at ease and put away as well. "Alright, we trust you, but just know that we still don't trust her."

"Uh, who's the two random people?" Gyro asks, unaware of them still.

"Two leaders of the Toppat Clan, the criminal organization that robbed a lot of places including the Money Bin a bit ago, then stole that one amethyst from the museum when Uncle Scrooge was unveiling it." Dewey says.

Gyro raises an eyebrow. Sorry, they did what and they are trusted?!

"Kinda had a wee bit of bad blood between us and them, but we've since worked things out." Scrooge explains.

"So, uh, why are you two here?" Webby asks.

"Well, it all started when we were in town- definitely 'not' planning for a future heist- when all of the sudden the city defense system acts up and starts attacking random people." Boone says.

"Us included." Cross adds, turning her hat 90 degrees to show a still smoking hole shot through it, before turning it back.

"So we did what anyone with half a brain would do and fled, managing to lose the ones chasing us. We decided to get answers, so we WOULD have gone to the manor but, er..." Boone says when he recalls how the mansion was half destroyed. "We safely assumed you'd fled to the one place that would be safest in the city so, we came here."

"Doors were locked so we had to sneak in." Cross adds.

"And here we are. So, Gearloose, mind explaining to me oh, I don't know, WHY YOUR INVENTION HAS TURNED EVIL AND IS TRYING TO KILL EVERYBODY!?"

"Yet again!?" Cross adds.

"Not evil, just malfunctioning." Gyro defends.

"It is literally holding most of the citizenry inside buildings and hunting down the rest." Cross states.

"It is simply trying to keep people safe by keeping them out of danger and eliminating every dangerous person." Gyro defends.

Boone steams some, but calms down. "This is getting us nowhere. This place may be rather defensive but it is a matter of time until they level it. We need to leave, now..."

"C'mon, we'll take you to our ship. I called a boat a bit earlier, should be outside waiting." Cross says as the others follow them.

They all get outside as Boone and Cross lead them to the boat. They start entering when Boone pulls Della aside.

"Do we really have to take~" Motions to indicate Penumbra. "Along too?"

"Oh come on, she's fine! Just give it some time, I'm sure you'll come to like her too!" Della assures.

Boone grumbles something and relents, as they all head to the ship. The ride is at high speed, but a handful UAVs do give chase, but are shot down by the boat's weapon systems, getting them in the clear for the rest of the trip.

* * *

The boat docks at the ship and everyone gets off. However, as soon as Penumbra gets off, every Toppat that sees her gives her a dirty look of distrust, then look away, but she can feel them keeping an eye on them, some even flashing their weapons.

Boone leads them all to to the meeting room where the other leadership is, and they all sit down. "Alright, for anyone not aware of the situation, please explain, Mr Gearloose."

Gyro gives a summary of the situation, the systems involved, etc. "So, we need to find a way to shut down all systems. Any ideas?"

And as soon as he asks everyone starts talking over each other, there several different plans, ranging from head-on, to hacking it, to waiting it out, to accepting their fates. Boone is silent as he listens and, eventually tired of the squabbling, hits the table in anger. "Enough!" As he silences everyone there. "Fighting will get us nowhere! We need a coherent plan of action, now, preferably by people who know how to deal with this sort of stuff." Boone states.

"Why don't we just use the Moon Lander as a distraction? You know? Have her run out and draw them away from the town, then we destroy all of them at once?" Ellie suggests.

"Excuse me?!" Penumbra shouts outraged. The McDucks are horrified at this suggestion, gasping at the suggestion.

"You can't seriously be suggesting sacrificing her!?" Della gawks, appalled.

"Why not? She's clearly the least valuable one here." RHM states, arms crossed over his chest, giving Penumbra a dirty look.

"What?! How can you say that about anyone?! What gives you the right to devalue the life of someone just because they aren't from this planet?! What do you have against Penumbra and the Moon Landers?!" Huey demands to know.

Boone slams a hand on the table as he stands up. "BECAUSE HER KIND ARE THE ONES THAT NEARLY DESTROYED THE CLAN!" He yells infuriated.


	4. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boone drops a bombshell revelation on the McDucks, telling the Toppat’s story of the Orbital Station destruction and its link to the Moonvasion, in detail, explains their hatred of Moonlanders, and reveals just how much he and the Toppats know, to Penny’s shock and distress, putting her in an undesirable position...

The McDucks are startled, shocked, and confused by Boone's words. Even Penumbra is confused. They all sit quiet, looking, the Toppats none-too-happy at all, scowling at the Moonlander.

Boone sighs and sits down to explain. "It was at the start of the Moonvasion, when the Moonlanders were destroying Earth's defenses. Our Orbital Station was one of the first things they targeted. They fired on the station, ripping it to shreds and causing a core meltdown. A few of the crew and members were able to evacuate. A few, I must make clear. The loses were... catastrophic. There were two thousand, two hundred and fifty members on that station when the Moonvasion started. By the end of the day, we barely got two hundred back. We lost three-quarters of our members in that one instant. It was the single worst loss of life in Toppat history. The rest of us on the ground regrouped with the survivors and carried out a guerrilla war against the Moonlanders, the thought of vengeance for our fallen brothers and sisters keeping us going. We went so far as to form a truce with the military." Boone explains.

All but the Toppats are shocked, a look of sympathy in the eyes of them. They were aware the orbital station was destroyed, and more than two thousand died. But, the Moonlanders had done it!? They had thought the Moonvasion was practically bloodless! Everyone had! Even Penumbra.

"And then, they surrender and give up as quickly as they attacked. But, instead of returning to that dismal grey ball of dust, they stay here. They come here, to OUR planet, to try and occupy us. They imprison countless innocence. They ransack our land and homes. They destroy that which we held dear. And they threaten and kill those we care about. And then everyone acts like nothing fucking happened. No trials. No punishments. Nothing but petty forgiveness. Well, we know what happened. We've mourned the loss of our comrades every single day since then. We will never forget what they did. And we will never forgive them for it. You hurt a Toppat, you shall incur the wrath of the entire Clan." He declares, a look of hate on his face unlike anything any have seen, and if looks could kill, Penumbra would be dead a million times over.

The McDucks are horrified by this revelation, but try to add reason. "L-look, I know what they did was wrong, but, come on, their leader lied to them. He tricked them! They thought they were doing the right thing!" Della tries to defend, but Boone scoffs.

"Oh please, the whole 'following orders' bit has no effect on me. Never has. You think I feel sympathy for them being gullible idiots who let themselves be led to slaughter, both as perpetrators and victims? Well guess what, I don't. Zero. They LET themselves be lied to. They let themselves believe such lies. And what did it get them? Two hundred and forty thousand miles from home and no way to get back, barely even feeling like fools." He snarls.

Webby and Louie are getting a bit afraid of Boone, as they have never seen this side of him. In all their interactions with him, he always seemed so kind and caring. Tough and serious, yes, but never terrifying to the point it'd probably scare Magica into being good!

"Look, I get you are upset but, you can't just blame them! I am partially to blame as well... I'm the one who, well, gained their trust, sorta betrayed them by accident, and gave them the plans to build the rocket." Della tries to reason.

Boone looks at Della with an unmoved expression. "Tell me, who brought you back to their city? Who allowed you to rebuild your rocket in the center of it, using the grand statue as a scaffold? Who convinced you to hand over the plans to the rocket moments before you departed?"

Della was startled. How the hell did he know all that. But before she can ask, Boone continues.

"Who sarcastically suggested the Moon Landers go with you to earth because of their fascination with your stories, resulting in them honestly wanting to go only after that suggestion?" As his scowling gaze slowly turns towards Penumbra. "Who challenged what you said about not being able to take them despite being 'Della Duck', nearly making the Moon Landers think you hated them? Who managed to dishearten the Moonlanders so much, that you chose to try to take them all to earth with you anyways?" As his questions become obviously semi-rhetorical, as he then asks one final question, staring into Penny's soul practically. "And who do you think activated the emergency launch on your rocket, forcing you to leave before the others could join you, resulting in the perception of betrayal?" As he reveals that he knows every. Single. Thing.

That one question makes Penny's jaw drop in disbelief as the others, especially Della, look at her in shock. "How did you-?"

"Penny? I-is that true?" Della, near-heartbroken from that final question/revelation, knows Dewey had jokingly said stuff on that one Dewey Dew Night, and initially believed it, but Dewey saying he was just messing around and Penny calling back had stopped those thoughts. But, all of this? From the one who saved her and her family at least twice?

Trapped with no way out, Penumbra sighs and comes clean. "Della, I never meant for any of that to happen. Up until you repaired my spear, and even somewhat after you did, I did not trust you at all, and was just trying to protect my people and dispose of who I thought was an evil enemy agent. The suggestion of them going with you was in spiteful jest, to try and make them lose faith in you, because I truly did think you were some evil spy." She explains as Della realizes the hatred and attempts to kill her may have been real after all, the realization and horror on her face. "After repairing my spear, and showing the good in you, my intentions were solely to protect my people. I simply feared for them, thinking you would get them killed." She takes a breath. "So, while you slept, I carried you to your rocket, and I activated the emergency launch. I thought if I could send you back to your home and family, that would be the end of it, and no one would get hurt..." As Penny gets frustrated. "Then, as I watched you off with Lunaris, that traitor shot himself in the arm, and told my people, who had been brought out by the commotion, that you had betrayed them, that you were a spy, and that earth planned to invade the Moon. He then stated, with the plans that he got before you left, they would build a fleet to invade earth first. He used you to give my people, who, unlike him and I, were not warriors, a reason to fight: betrayal. I had played right into his plans, and in my quest to protect my people, I-"

"Put them in more danger than you ever thought they were in initially, out of a mix of fear and jealousy." Boone interjects, getting a sour look from Penumbra.

"How did you even know all of that?!" Penumbra demands.

"Because, one, it is good to know your enemy better than they know themselves. I had men interview and get information from every Moonlander and get the whole story. They didn't like it, but knew it had to be done. And two, I'm not an idiot. I put the pieces together, and figured that was the most plausible course of events." Boone states.

Della looks at Penny, slightly heartbroken and feeling somewhat betrayed, eyes welling up with tears.

Penumbra looks back and sighs. "When I helped your brother escape, we discovered Lunaris had been planning for a long time to find a way to invade earth, all of which had failed. You crashing on the moon seemed to have been a blessing to him, as he knew if it could get someone from earth to the moon, it could get him from the moon, to earth." Realizing she is heavily to blame for the events of the Moonvasion, understands where Boone is coming from, given he is also just trying to protect his people. "I had thought Lunaris was insane for allowing you into our city. That he was too trusting of you. Now I know that he knew what he was doing all along, far more than I ever thought I did." Penumbra looks at Della, having a saddened look, tears about to form. "I am sorry, Della Duck." She bows her head and looks away from Della.

Della looks at Penny. She felt betrayed. She had thought Penny liked her back the entire time. Penny had warned her of the Moonvasion. Penny had prepared to sacrifice herself to save her and her family. And now, to learn Penny, the one she saw as her best friend, hated her initially? It broke her heart. But, she understands. A person would do anything to protect those they care about. Be it die, or kill...


	5. An Idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As tensions rise, the ship is attacked by some of the machines. Fortunately, the ship is armed to the point overkill and is pretty much untouchable. Which gives an interesting idea, and then some...

Tears welling up, Della eventually smiles lightly and hugs Penumbra, to the Moonlander's surprise. "At least you were honest. I can't stay mad at you!" Della says semi-cheerfully.

Boone rolls his eyes. "If we are done with the affection can we get back to how this Moon Lander is the one responsible for not just the Moonvasion but for the deaths of over two thousand Toppats?! Apologies will not bring them back!" As Boone slams a fist on the table.

"Look, she couldn't have known Lunaris would do that! You can't blame her!" Webby tries to defend.

"Yes, I can, because it was that fear for her people, based off of no prior experience, combined with jealousy, that made her the catalyst. And wasn't it fear that Lunaris tried to instill into earth? As far as my intel leads, had the Lieutenant stayed out of it, Lunaris would have never succeeded unless he had some contingency just in case. The Moon Landers would have come to earth peacefully. He may have tried something to provoke the Moon Landers into hostility towards earth. But we will never know, will we, because his primary plan went as expected?" Boone says. "Shame such intellect and planning skills were wasted on an extraterrestrial psychopath."

"Oh come on, aren't you doing the same?!" Dewey starts.

"Protectiveness based on fact and experience, is not the same as protectiveness based on jealousy and self-lies. I swore I would not lose another Toppat to anyone or thing, period. I will keep that promise, even if it kills me. So, no, we are not the same, because unlike Lunaris, I am actually selfless and genuinely care about my people!" Boone explains. "Not to mention, I'm not actually invading another planet." Things are tense, especially relations between the two groups. Until...

An alarm goes off, the ship is under attack.

"Damn..." Boone calls comms for info. "Burt, status report!"

"Yeah it uh, looks like we got three UAVs inbound, sir." Burt says, in an unusually calm manner, but typical for him.

"Get weapons systems online!" As he stands and heads to to top deck, Cross and the McDucks following, where they then see three UAVs are coming in for a pass. Spotted by the UAVs, the vehicles open fire, everyone dodging out of the way. "Damned good for nothing-!" As notices they are coming for another run, he runs to a vehicle he spots and opens the trunk, unlocking a case.

"Uh, it's coming around!" Dewey warns.

However, as the UAVs are about to start their second strafe, the lead one is hit by a missile, erupting into flames, crashing onto the deck behind them all. Everyone looks to the side and sees Boone, equipped with a shoulder-fired anti-aircraft missile. "Everyone alright?" Boone asks as he lowers the tube.

"That... Was... ... AWESOME!" Dewey yells excitedly. "That was just like an action movie, like-" As he explains with mock sound effects.

However, the danger is not over as the other two Line up for strafing runs. But, before they can, a very loud buzz is heard either side of the group, from the very edges of the ship, as the ship's CIWSs open up and take down the rogue craft in no time, and no effort.

"Wait, this ship is the most armed object on earth, correct? Why not use the weapons systems to eliminate the machines?" Beakley suggests.

"Oh sure let's just launch hundreds of tons of ordinance into the city and hope we don't rain FIRE AND WRECKAGE ALL OVER THE CITY WE ARE TRYING TO PROTECT!" Boone shouts, making clear he'd have suggested it if it was a good idea. "I am not risking causing a firestorm by lobbing missiles all that way! We can't even see them!"

Louie then has a realization. "Unless, we take the weapons to them!"

"What are you crazy!? They'll swarm us!" Cross argues, but Boone disagrees.

"Actually, the kid does have a point. If we close in enough, just off the coast, we'll have a better chance of shooting them down where they won't cause major damage. I mean, if anything could take the beating, it is this ship." Boone admits.

"But one problem. They are powered by bulb tech. They'll know it is a trap!" Gyro argues.

"Unless, they are too angry to be reasonable." Huey reminds him.

"Wait wha-" Gyro gets confused.

"Bulb tech DOES have emotions!" Huey says

"Whenever insulted, they turn red and try to kill people. If we send a message insulting them enough, they will all come and try to destroy us!" As the others look at him as if to ask 'how did you know that'. "I may have stolen some of Gearloose's notes on bulb tech before we left earlier and, in my defense, it was out of scientific curiosity and necessity of the moment."

"Yeah, but, how are we going to anger all of them at once? The system is city-wide!" Gyro argues.

"Hmm..." Boone says when he gets an idea, giving a devious smirk, and glances to Dewey. "I'd need to make an announcement to all of Duckburg, but I'm afraid I have no real way to do so properly. I mean, we have cameras and stuff for it, but there is no class in that. If only there was some sort of 'popular' internet show I can go on to say what I want to the masses..." As he implies, the Toppat co-leader's eccentric side shines again.

Dewey hears this and realizes, eyes lighting up as he starts to freak out in excitement, knows it is time for a rather special episode of...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep... It is exactly what you think...


	6. Dewey Dew Night!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have nothing to say but, I had to DEW it ha-ha...
> 
> I’ll show myself out now.

“Live from the Toppat Clan’s not-so-secret Megaship based right off the coast of Duckburg, it’s: Dewey Dew Night!” Dewey says in his announcer voice, intro playing, camera focused on Dewey. The Toppats have set up a far more professional talk show set compared to Dewey's typical one, at Boone’s proposal and convincing.

Dewey faces the camera, smiling. “Tonight’s episode is very special, and not just because we come from a near impossible to access, heavily armed floating base belonging to one of, if not the, most power criminal organizations in the world, and not just because another Gearloose invention is currently ripping through Duckburg after turning evil-“

Gyro is heard offscreen in the background. “Malfunctioning!”

“But we have TWO very special guests with us! Give up for, Captain Ian ‘Sharpsmith’ Boone of the Toppat Clan and Doctor Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera of McDuck Enterprises!” Dewey introduces as the camera pans out to show both, Boone and Fenton sitting in the guest couch, going along with it as Fenton waves to the camera and Boone gives a short two-finger salute, a grin on Boone’s face as no one but him knows what he has planned, the applause track playing. “So, who shall we start with?"

“I’m content to let Doctor Crackshell-Cabrera go first.” Boone says calmly.

“Very well. So, Doctor Crackshell-Cabrera, rumors state that you and Gizmoduck are one and the same. Any comments?” Dewey asks.

“Oh, they are preposterous!” Fenton dismisses. “I mean, just because Gizmoduck and I have never been seen in a room together means nothing!” He says, semi-nervous. “Any resemblance or locational relevance is purely coincidental!"

“Uh-huh, alright. So, onto current events, what was your role in this now evil-“ Dewey starts.

“Mal-functioning!” Gyro yells offscreen.

“defense system?” Dewey asks.

“Well, you see, it is powered by fentonium! An invention of mine that can solve the entire world’s energy needs!” Fenton declares.

“Uh-huh, and, how does it work, exactly?” Dewey asks.

“Well, for starters, most matter loses energy over time, as stated in the law of conservation of energy. However, fentonium defies this and, instead of losing energy, it gains energy!” As he pulls out his fentonium paddle ball, along with a normal one, handing the fentonium one to Boone. Fenton then starts bouncing normal paddle ball. “In a normal paddle ball, the ball will keep going so long as you keep hitting the ball with the paddle. When you stop,” as he then stops bouncing the paddle and ball, “the ball quickly loses momentum due to releasing the stored energy upon impact.” As the ball quickly stops and drops down. He then signals Boone to start.

“I think I get where you are going with this, doctor...” Boone says as he starts bouncing the fentonium paddle ball. “Unless I am mistaken, when I stop hitting the fentonium ball under my own energy,” as Boone stops hitting it, the fentonium keeping up momentum, “the fentonium ball will not only keep bouncing on its own, but actually accelerate?” As Boone holds the paddle up, to fentonium ball bouncing back and forth, getting faster.

“Precisely! Have you read on this?” Fenton inquires.

“No, I just love science, and knowledge in general. Anything that breaks the defined laws of physics can be both fascinating,” Boone then holds the paddle and ball away from him, “and a bit frightening. Is there any direction in particular I should be pointing this thing in case the ball gets loose? I feel like it is, unstable.” Boone says, genuinely concerned.

“No worries, I sorted out the instability about three years back, and it is perfectly safe for certain.” Fenton assures.

“Did Gearloose have any input on this?” Boone asks, insulting Gyro.

“None! A full creation of my own!” Fenton says proudly.

“Well, good job! This actually is amazing! And a novel little display. So, uh, how do I, um, stop it?” Boone asks, a bit concerned still.

“You need to wear protective equipment,” as Fenton puts on a thick scientific glove and safety glasses, “be very patient and calm,” as he positions the gloved hand over the ball, not touching it, drumroll track playing, “and~,” as he then sees the opening and grabs the fentonium ball quickly and firmly, halting its motion, “GOT IT!” taking the paddle off of Boone as welL.

Queue applause track, Boone relieved the risk is gone. “So, this powers everything in the defense system?” Dewey asks.

“Correct. Each machine is equipped with a fentonium reactor of sufficient size to fit each machine's power needs. No need to be refueled.” Fenton explains.

“So, say a machine is disabled or destroyed. What happens to the reactor?” Boone inquires.

“Upon deactivation, a mechanism triggers, grabbing the fentonium much like I did, stopping it near-instantly to prevent it from breaking free and wreaking havoc.” Fenton says.

“So, what are your opinions, as a co-creator of the crazed defense system, have to say about its rampage?” Dewey asks.

“Well, McDuck Enterprises is working on a resolution to the problem, and we hope to find one soon.” Fenton says, applause track playing.

“Fascinating. Now, onto our next guest. He is tough, can kick your butt in any situation, has a literal army and super weapon at his disposal, and has helped steal some of the most valuable treasures known to man, but at the same time will readily help you with even meager tasks. The one, the only, Captain Ian ‘Sharpsmith’ Boone of the Toppat Clan!” Dewey announces as the applause track plays, camera focusing on Boone. “So, Captain, or should I call you Sharpsmith? Or your first name? Or last?”

“Mr Boone is fine, Dewey.” Boone responds, is capable of being laid back. He decided to do this because, one, it was the perfect outlet for his ‘announcement’, and two, why not help the kid out. As it was streamed live, the Clan hacked into every TV and display/screen, computer, etc across Duckburg, even getting it into the bulb tech defense system, broadcasting it across the entire City for all to see.

“So, Mr Boone, you are one of the leaders of the Toppats, correct?” Dewey asks.

“That’s right, I am. And I earned this position fairly. Worked my way here through hard work and proving myself.” Boone explains.

“Ooh, interesting. But, do tell me, why did you join the clan in the first place? Were you on the run and they took you in? Break you out of jail? What?”

Boone chuckles and answers bluntly. “I didn’t wanna pay taxes.” As he says that the laugh-track queues, some McDucks, especially Scrooge and Louie, holding back laughs.

“Ooh, petty. Anyways, why does the Toppat Clan steal all of these valuables?"

"Simple. Because we can. We steal them because they are valuable, because they are hard to get. We are gentleman thieves, who primarily steal for the thrill of it. We mostly keep and display the treasure in our vault, only using gold to buy stuff when needed. Though, we just steal it mostly." Boone says, laugh track saying.

"Hmm. So, what would you say was the most difficult, but most rewarding heist?" Dewey asks.

"Hmm, I wouldn't say it was the most difficult, but it was probably the biggest haul in Toppat Clan history." Boone grins. "It was just over three years ago, when we robbed Scrooge McDuck's money bin of one percent of his total wealth."

"Woah! That is insane! The money bin is practically impenetrable! How did you do it?" Dewey asks in half-amazement.

"Ah, not tricking me there, Mr Duck. I'm not going to divulge Clan secrets to the world. But, I will say, the people of Duckburg are apparently blind." Boone states.  


"Oh? How so?" Dewey asks.

"Because this was what we used to haul the money away in broad daylight." Boone says as an image of the Clan Airship hovering next to the Money Bin, which it effectively dwarfs, is shown, the laugh track playing at the fact that to not notice that would mean you have to be blind.

"Yikes! I think I remember that actually. Uncle Scrooge certainly does." Dewey says as bringing it up still puts Scrooge in a sour mood. "So, any difficulties during that?"  


"None during, but afterwards the strangest thing happened. We were attacked by a gigantic, one hundred foot high, mutant krill." Boone recalls, still confused by that, was never informed of the origin.

"Dang... Well, speaking of this ship, what can you tell us about it, if anything?" Dewey questions.

"Well, I cannot give certain specifics, but, it is a design I created. It was meant to be the final part in the Clan's arsenal of mobile bases. We had an airship and an orbital station. So, I suggested to the leader at the time, that we should also have a massive ship." Boone explains.

"What did he say?"

"If I can make something impressive enough, they will fund it." Boone explains.

"So I am guessing he was impressed given we are broadcasting from it?"

"Oh yeah. Three kilometers long, four hundred-fifty meters wide, and one hundred-fifty meters tall," He says as the imperial conversions are shown, "armed to the teeth with nearly a thousand guns of various types and sizes, and thousands of missiles," As a 3D model of it is shown on the screen behind them, an airship model for comparison, "And able to hold everything the Clan has, had, or will have, combined, it is a massive base that tells everyone we mean business."

"Ooh. So, why so armed? What, or who, do you have to defend from?" Dewey asks.

"The world governments. All of them. They want our heads, but they will not get them. They have tried for decades to destroy the Clan, but to no avail. The Clan, is untouchable." Boone says with a grin, placing his hands behind his head as he sits back.

"Well, time is running short so, onto current events, what do you think about this whole evil defense system thing going on in Duckburg?” Dewey asks.

Gyro tries to reiterate it is ‘not evil’. “MAL... FUNCTIONING!!”

“Well, it is quite an annoyance I’ll tell you. Can’t even walk down the street because of it. Heck, most can’t even leave their houses from what I heard.” Boone says, adding an air of slight worry to his words for dramatic effect.

“I see. Now, before the show, you said you had a message for the system. Care to share it with us??” Dewey asks.

“Why, yes, yes I do. I have a very important announcement to make...” Boone smirks as a warning for all to block their kids ears or make sure they won’t hear what he is about to say. Mrs Beakley covers Webby’s, Donald covers Louie’s, Della covers Huey’s, and Dewey puts ear plugs in. Boone inhales as he looks at the camera... and starts. “You-”

The message is sent across the city, for all to hear, and many people’s mouths gape wide in shock at the language being shouted unfiltered, as the profanity-laden rant and tirade directly insults the defense system. If people are not of negative opinion of it, they are laughing their asses of. Such is especially true on the Toppat ship, where roughly half of them- or more- are dying of laughter, rolling in pain laughing, or trying to hold it in. The rant lasts for a good two full minutes. By the time he finishes, Boone feels an immense relief from it, as Beakley, Donald, and Scrooge stare at him in shock, mouths agape, Della is trying to keep from laughing and at least act disapproving. When finished and calmed down, he gives an all clear to Dewey, who removes his earplugs.

“Inspiring...” Dewey jokes. “Well that’s about all the time we have for this week. Tune in next time for another episode of: Dewey Dew Night!” As the outro roles and it ends.

———

“Phew, that felt good.” Boone says. “Ya’ll okay?” He calls out, seeing Scrooge, Donald, and Beakley stunned still, while Della bursts out laughing, ends up on the floor, nearly crying. “I’ll that as a ‘do you kiss your mother with that mouth’ for most of you.” Boone smirks.

“Curse me kilts a sailor would be appalled!!” Scrooge says.

Donald nods, being a sailor, mouth agape.

“Are you guys kidding?! That was friggin hilarious!!” Della says as she laughs.

Boone does a small, taunting bow, smirking.

“You better hope this worked. If any of the kids heard that, I swear I’ll-“ Beakley starts as she is cut off.

“Yeah, Uh, it worked sir. They are all coming to the ship.” Burt says.

“Told you. And, Burt, about when did they start coming?” Boone asks smugly.

“About halfway through your rant.” Burt responds.

Indeed, every unmanned vehicles, all pissed off, are headed towards the ship. Fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The rant was inspired by this gem: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DtQzmwpEGAY


	7. The Defense

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After drawing all machines out over the bay, the Megaship begins the process of destroying them. Except things are never that simple, as all will find out.

"Alright. All men, action stations!" Boone orders as the weapons command room gets ready, radar locking on, guns loaded and trained, missiles primed. Once the all is ready, the order is given. "Execute."

As the guns open up in a blaze of AA shells, and missiles fire one after another in rapid succession, all rushing to meet the vehicles in the middle. The result is a massive fireball as a bunch of vehicles are destroyed, the remainder flying through and splitting up, swarming the ship and returning fire. The ship shakes as it is hit by both shockwaves and weapons from the vehicles, enduring it. It is watched from various cameras, as the scene unfolds.

"Oh... My..." Dewey says as he watches. "This is better than any movie ever!" Dewey shouts, enjoying the battle before him.

"I will say, it is less than preferable, but it does seem to be effective. So long as we eliminate the control mothership." Gyro remarks.

Boone and the others look at Gyro. "I'm sorry, the what?" He asks as Burt comes on comms.

"Hey captain, we got a large signature approaching..." Burt reports.

"Size, Burt?" Boone inquires

"Wingspan is three hundred meters." As, on screen, a giant aerial vehicle comes into view, high above the other vehicles.

"By the gods..." Boone remarks. "You couldn't have told us about this earlier?!" He yells at Gyro.

"In my defense one should always expect a giant mothership over an otherwise unmanned drone army." Gyro says.

Boone's looks in disbelief. "No, no one should, because this isn't a cliche movie! This is real!" He says as he sighs. "Will destroying it at least shut down the other drones?"

"Yes, destruction of the Gearloose Citywide Defense System Control Ship will shut down all peripheral vehicles." Gyro states.

Boone calls it in. "Focus as much heavy missile and artillery fire on the control ship. Destroy it, and we are in the clear." He orders as large, long-range missiles and 52cm shells fly up to the GCDSCS and, right as impact is about to happen...

The missiles detonate against a previously invisible barrier before they even get to the GCDSCS. The behemoth keeps flying unaffected as all slowly turn to look at Gyro with an annoyed 'explain' look.

"Oh come on, you can't honestly think it'd be undefended, do you?" Gyro asks sarcastically, but Boone grabs him by the collar.

"No time for games Gearloose! How do we shut it down!?"

"The only way to shut it down is to go inside and do so manually." Gyro states.

"Why do I feel you become more and more of a mad scientist or evil genius with every explanation you make?" Boone asks deadpan, putting him down.

"How are we even going to get up there?!" Cross asks.

"Only people that go up there are prisoners and specialist maintenance personnel- aah!" Gyro explains as he is grabbed, again.

"What do you mean, prisoners?" Boone asks.

"Well, a prime directive is to keep criminals off the streets so it has an onboard prison. Though it has yet to actually be used ye- hey!" Gyro says, then being pulled closer.

"How do we get on board then?" Boone asks.

"Some of us would either have to fake being maintenance personnel, which would likely fail because of the malfunction, or if you got caught and brought there by a Lil' Bulb."

"What? What do you mean a Lil' Bulb? What do they have to do with this and you have them handle maintenance and guard duty up there don't you?" Boone starts to ask as he realizes.

"Correct." Then, the OG Lil' Bulb pops out, not red.

"Hey, why isn't that one, you know, murder mode?" Cross asks.

"Oh, this one is an older version. Oldest actually. The first Lil' Bulb ever! Incompatible with- wha!" Gyro explains.

"Would they think he is one of them?" Boone shakes him some.

"Yes, if it wasn't for him NOT malfunctioning. The lack of red would likely give it away..." Gyro explains.

Boone rolls his eyes, grabs Lil' Bulb and goes over to a cabinet, gets a red colored light bulb identical to the ones used on all Bulb Tech, and swaps them, the Lil' Bulb giving off a red light constantly, due to the bulb. "Will that work?" Lil' Bulb is clearly not happy- or, well, guess not that clear anymore-, but not murder mode, and relents.

"Er, yes. But how is faking prisoners going to help?" Gyro asks.

"Distraction. You and the most capable kids for this sort of mission, being Huey, Dewey, and Webby go up as well, hidden, while volunteers go up as 'prisoners' captured by Lil' Bulb here. While the prisoners are escorted away, you and the kids sneak out and work your way to the control room to figure out how to bring it down." Boone explains

"Well how do we get up there then?" Gyro inquires with a raised eyebrow, arms folded over his chest.

Just then, a Toppat calls in. "Sir, one of the heavier UAVs crashed on the top deck but is still mostly intact. Orders?"

Boone looks at Gyro. "Ask and you shall receive." As he turns to the Toppat. "Fix it up, quick! Us six need it."

"Sorry, US six?" Gyro is confused.

"I volunteer as a prisoner." Boone states.

"I volunteer as well! Wherever you go, I go sir." Cross steps forward, smiling at Boone.

"Alright then. Let's go!" Boone leads them up there.

Sure enough, the crashed vehicle, a transport, is repaired and slightly modified, Boone making a place for Gyro and the kids to hide, as him and Cross get in position, getting cuffed with their hands behind their backs, and sat in the prisoner seats. "Never thought I'd end up cuffed again." Boone remarks.

"Oh? You mean by authorities or, in your room?" Cross smirks and winks at Boone.

Boone grins back. "Oh come now, my bedroom doesn't count! I was willing those times... Mostly at least..." He flirts.

"Hey! Minors in here! Mind not discussing bedroom matters around us!?" Huey complains hearing the two talk about what happens in private between consenting adults.

"Ooh~" Dewey mocks and teases, makes fake kissing noises.

"Oh? You two practice restraining opponents?! I do that too! In fact, I could practice on the guys when we get home!" Webby says as if it is normal, as Dewey and Huey realize what that implies.

"Ahhhhhhhh~!" The two cry out as the vehicle goes to the GCDSCS.


	8. Infiltrating the Command Ship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heroes manage to infiltrate the control ship with initially little issue, but it quickly turns into a fustercluck. One that threatens to kill them all horrendously...

The transport UAV docks with the command ship, the 'disguised' Lil Bulb then escorting Boone and Cross into the receiving bay.

"Hey! Let us go you good for nothing- Gah!" Boone demands as he gets shocked by a GCDS Lil' Bulb, nearly falling to his knees.

"Ian! You good for nothing-ow! Hey!" As Cross gets shocked as well, the two forced to be compliant as they are led away by a small group of LBs.

Meanwhile, Gyro and the kids use the distraction to sneak out and stealthily make their way to the control room.

"Are you sure they'll be fine, Dr. Gearloose?" Webby asks worried.

"Eh, they'll be fine. They did volunteer after all." Gyro says.

"But still, they could be in big trouble if we underestimated what the Lil Bulbs would do to them." Huey argues

"Oh what is the worst that could happen?" Gyro questions dismissively.

———

_Meanwhile_

"You think this is precautions because of the stuff you said, erm, making you more of a threat or is it revenge? Ow!" Cross asks her boss, a bit nervous.

"Precautions? Maybe. Revenge?" Boone states as he and Cross have been tied up unnecessarily tight and thoroughly, back-to-back, where escape is likely impossible. "Definitely."

"Fair... This is bad. Like, really bad. What do you think they'll do to us?" Cross asks with slight concern as she is finished being secured.

"Oh come on, we'll be fine once Gearloose and the kids find a way to fix this..." He says calmly, then they see the little bulbs pull a lever, dropping stuff through a trapdoor and out the control ship, eyes wide as both get rather worried. "But I hope they are quick. Um, just in case..." For once, significantly worried himself.

———

_Back with the others_

"Alright, the hallway to the control room should be right... Here!" Gyro says as they move a panel and exit the hidden passageway. "Almost there. Once I override the commands, the system should be restored to normal!"

"Good, then I can go back home and relax and read." Huey says.

"And I can practice my skills at capturing the enemy some more!" Webby says cheerfully.

"And I'll- wait wha?" As Dewey realizes that is a bad thing for him and his brothers. "You scare me sometimes Webby... Like, a lot."

"Here it is!" As Gyro tries to open the door, finds it locked. "Gah, blathering blatherskite, locked! No matter, I just have to enter the code and we will be fine!" As he tries to remember the code, getting it wrong a each time.

However, as Gyro does this, a lone GCDS-LB rounds the corner and notices them, goes on alert, holds its shock stick at them. Dewey is the first to notice, and he tries to alert the others as the Lil Bulb gets closer.

"Uh, guys?" As he pokes at them.

"Not now, blue nephew! The red nephew is helping me!" Gyro says dismissively. "Now, what would it be?" Gyro asks as Huey makes suggestions.

"Guys?!" Dewey urges, nervous as the Bulb gets closer.

"Calm down Dewey, I'm trying to focus!" Webby says, thinking of busting open the door.

The Lil Bulb zaps the shock stick, approaching the quadruo with only one aware.

"GUYS!" Dewey yells to get their attention.

"What!?" As the three turn around and see what Dewey is worrying about. "Ah phooey..."

The Lil Bulb holds them up, the red glow shining rather bright. It seems ready to call for backup.

Gyro gets an idea and steps forward. "Lil Bulb, listen, we are not bad. We are good! We are here to help. There is a small issue I need to fix in the control room, understood? These kids are here to help me." Gyro says, only half confident, hoping it works.

The Lil Bulb scans him, the HUD displaying info:

Gearloose,  
Gyro  
-Genius  
-Inventor  
-Father

Seeing this info and hearing Gyro's words, it stands down, the bulb's red light dimming some, believing him, nods.

"Good. Can you help us get in?" Gyro asks, relieved. Him and the kids watch as the Lil Bulb hops up to the panel and enters the code. Seeing this code, Gyro smacks his forehead, feeling dumb for not realizing. "Thank you Lil Bulb. Dismissed."

The Lil Bulb salutes and leaves, none the wiser.

The four sneak in and close the door, sighing in relief. Dewey remarks. "Phew, that was close!"

Gyro and Huey get to work as Dewey keeps watch, and Webby checks the security cameras. As she does, sees a scene that is not at all good. "Oh boy..." Webby remarks. "Uh, Dr Gearloose? You may want to see this..." She says worried.

"Ugh, what could be so important that I need to stop my work, pink one?" He says as he comes over with Huey and Dewey, and when they see it, realize why. "Oh... That is a problem..."

As they see Boone and Cross tied up back-to-back, occasionally getting shocked by Lil Bulbs, the two clearly nervous. And then Gyro realizes just what cell they are in, horrified.

"Oh no..." Gyro says in horror.

"What?" Huey asks.

"Oh no no no no no no no no... This is very, very bad... We have to hurry!" Gyro worries.

"What? I'm sure they can take being tied up and zapped for a bit, right?" Dewey reasons.

"It isn't that. Those cells have trapdoors in them for disposing of scrap and other waste. If we aren't quick, those two are going to be dropped out of the ship!" Gyro explains in a panic.

The kids are horrified, realize just how bad this is. "What!?"

"Why are there trapdoors in cells in the first place?!" Huey asks.

"Other way around red nephew! The trapdoors aren't in cells for the purpose of dropping stuff held in the cell. The cells are there to keep people from wandering onto the trapdoors when in use for waste disposal!" Gyro tries to explain while typing on the computer to try and resolve the issue before it is too late.

"We gotta help them! C'mon Dewey, let's go!" Webby says as they find a vent and enter, crawling through to find the two prisoners.

"Pink one! Blue nephew! Wa-" Gyro starts but sees they are gone. "Ugh, children..." He sighs.

Webby and Dewey work their way through the vents to an area to continue through. They follow the sound of struggles to get to the two, see there are too many Lil Bulbs to get through safely, and that they are about to drop the two, who are sweating bullets, actually scared.

"What do we do? We go in there we'll get captured too!" Webby whispers to Dewey, concerned for everyone.

Then, Dewey hears a buzzing noise, his eyes going wide as he looks at Webby. "Uh, Webby? Please tell me it's you making a buzzing noise..." Dewey says with slight fear.

"What? No. Why would I-" Webby starts as she turns around and sees the cause of it. "Oh boy..." As around a dozen Lil Bulbs have cornered her and Dewey.

———

_A few minutes later_

"Well, never thought this what happen..." Boone says.

"What?" Cross asks

"Captured and about to be dropped to my death with you and a couple of kids BY AN ARMY OF SENTIENT LIGHTBULBS!" Boone yells, as Webby and Dewey are also tied up back-to-back, next to Boone and Cross. The four are in big trouble.

"I mean, look on the BRIGHT side eh," Dewey puns, getting glares from the other 3, "he-heh I'll shut up now..."

The four watch nervously as the GCDS-LBs prepare to drop them, bracing, when suddenly a Lil Bulb shows up, waving its arms, communicating something to the others that make all but the newcomer leave in a hurry. It then goes up to the four and starts trying to free them.

"Phew, good thing we brought you along little guy. Now hurry up and free us before they get back..." Boone says with a grin at who is assumed to be OG Lil Bulb coming to save them... Until...

Another Lil Bulb rounds the corner and, seeing the predicament, is startled, rushes over to them and tries to free them in a panic, causing confusion among the four.

"Wait. What?" Cross asks confused.

The two Bulbs then see each other and get in a confrontation, furthering confusion until Webby realizes.

"Wait, one of them must be the one that helped Gyro and us!" Webby exclaims.

"What?" Boone and Cross ask puzzled.

"Yeah, one of them unlocked the control room door for us after Dr Gearloose assured it's we weren't a threat! That must've been the first one that sent the others out and the original was the second one!" Webby deduces.

The two Bulbs seem to fight, to Boone's annoyance.

"Hey!" As he gets the two bulbs to stop fighting and pay attention. "I get there is a slight generational, er, conflict, and all, but uh, do you think you could put it aside for a bit and, oh, I don't know, SAVE US BEFORE WE ARE DROPPED TO OUR DOOM!?" Boone yells in slight panic.

The two bulbs look to each other and nod, then work together to free the four. Soon, the ropes are cut and fall away, freeing them, as they get off the trapdoor and out of the cell.

"That, was too close!" Boone sighs, that too much for him. "That is the last time I volunteer to be taken prisoner by killer lightbulbs!" As he creates a brand new sentence.

"As strange as that sentence is, I concur..." Cross agrees.

"We should head back. Probably safer in the control room." Webby points out as she leads them back.

If they payed more attention, it would be noticed that the 'converted' Lil Bulb that helped was getting less and less red.


	9. Plan C, the Greatest Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After nearly being dropped to their deaths our heroes regroup, pursued by killer lightbulbs. However, despite finding the problem, another arises. Fortunately, Huey has the perfect plan.

They make it to the command room, and knock on the door to be let in.

"Dr Gearloose, Huey, let us in." Boone says. They then notice that a large patrol of Lil Bulbs spotted them and are approaching. "Gearloose! Kid! Open this door now!" As he bangs on the door, all four not wanting to be captured again.

"Um, a bit busy!" Huey exclaims as he tries to hold off a bunch of Lil Bulbs trying to enter through the vent.

"Gearloose! We don't have much time! Let us inside!" Boone demands.

"I've almost got it..." Gyro lies as he types away.

"For the love of the gods Gearloose if we die because of you I swear I will haunt you for the rest of your miserable existence!" Boone threatens as the 4 fight off the Lil Bulbs, getting zapped every so often.

"Grr, fine!" Gearloose relents and lets them in as they burst through and promptly force the door closed, holding it while forcing any errant bulbs out, only OG Lil' Bulb and the 'converted' Lil' Bulb in.

Cross and Dewey hold the door shut as the GCDS-LBs try to force it open. Meanwhile Webby helps Huey hold the vent shut. Boone goes to Gyro, not pleased in the slightest.

"What the hell is taking you so long!? We were almost dropped two miles to our deaths!" Boone snaps.

"Hey, I'm doing the best I can! Do you know how hard it is to isolate the primary coding from the network?!" Gyro says as he tries

"Oh for the love of- Step aside!" As Boone shoves Gyro aside and looks through the coding. He scans through it all, knowing a thing or two about code as he also sends it to a coding master in the clan, asking for assistance.

Gyro rolls his eyes and watches, skeptical. "Oh please, I programmed it! If anyone could find the problem it is me. Besides, it is two issues apparently, not one. The Lil Bulbs operate on a separate network from the other components, linked via communications, as they are the primary failsafe. Something happened that means they are aggressive as well."

Hearing this, Boone makes a realization. "Which line is the network link code in?"

"One three zero four, but I don't see what that-" As Gyro says, Boone shows him the error being the linking of the two networks fully, behavior included, instead of just communications. "Ah, yes that would do it..."

Boone sighs and rolls his eyes, works to isolate them, the ones holding the bulbs off having trouble as it seems they may be overrun. "Just one more, line..." As Boone soon hits enter and...

The banging on the door and vent cease, and Webby, Huey, Dewey, and Cross step back, and there is a knock on the door. Boone opens it, to reveal the Bulbs are reverted to normal.

"Told you I knew what I was doing." Boone smiles as the Lil Bulbs salute them.

"Show off..." Gyro says, then kneels down to the Lil Bulbs. "Alright my children, we need to fix this. All of Duckburg is counting on you. Prepare killswitch protocol-"

"WARNING! WARNING! SYSTEM BREECH DETECTED! COMMENCING LOCKOUT PROTOCOL!" Is heard on the intercom.

Eyes wide, Boone goes over to Gyro and drags him up by his vest. "What does it mean, lockout?"

"Well, erm, in case someone had hacked into and interfered with the system I, sorta, programmed the mothership to, well, override and take automatic control. I-" As Gyro is cut off.

"In simple terms?" Dewey asks.

"It can no longer be shut off." Gyro states.

"WHAT!?" The other five yell.

"So this thing is now stuck attacking everything?!" Cross asks.

"Erm, yes." Gyro says.

"Fuck!" Boone yells letting Gyro go. "We can't shut it down! We can't reprogram it! We can't shoot it down! We are one hundred percent, fucked!"

"About as much as we nearly were when that government pilot flew his helicopter into us..." Cross says.

Then, Huey gets an idea from. "Wait, maybe we don't have to do any of that. What if we use the craft itself to destroy itself?"

"Oh shit the kid is going crazy! Way to fucking go Gearloose you-" Boone starts to rant.

"No, just hear me out. Dr Gearloose said we were locked out of everything, right?" Huey explains.

"Yeah. Well, everything but steering but I don't know how that ooooohhh..." As he realizes.

"Kid. What are you suggesting?" Cross asks.

"I'm saying we pull a Launchpad! We crash this thing." Huey states.

"Kid, you do know the sort of damage that would do, right?" Boone asks.

"Not if we crash it into the sea!" Huey states as everyone realizes.

"Okay but, uh, one problem. Uh, WE'RE STILL ONBOARD!" Boone points out.

"And that is where the crew come in..." Huey points to the Lil' Bulbs.

"Oh, of course, they are the main backup pilots! Silly me!" Gyro says, smacking his forehead.

"So, you are saying we convince a bunch of lightbulbs to kamikaze into the sea, therefore sacrificing themselves?" Boone asks bluntly.

"You got any better ideas?" Gyro asks, Boone realizing he has none.

"Fair point. You do the orders, we'll be in the transport if you need us." As he starts to leave with Carol.

The others roll their eyes as all but Huey and Gyro initially follow. They rush there without running, before Gyro and Huey run past.

"Hurry not much time!" Gyro yells as the craft starts to nose-down.

The others hurry before it is too late. Soon, all six are at the docking station, when...

"Ahh!" Cross slips and starts to slide down the hall as it is too steep.

"Carol!" Boone lunges and grabs Cross's hand. "I gotcha! Just hold on!"

However, she starts to lose her grip, horror on their faces. "I, can't!"

"Come on! Guys help me!" Boone yells in worry as his beloved RHL slowly slips out of his hand to what would be definite doom. Soon, after slipping to fingertips, Cross slips out of his grasp. "Noooo!" Boone cries out in distress, as a pink blur flashes past towards Cross, a shiny grey blur going up past him the opposite direction moments later. Looking down, he sees Webby has grabbed onto Cross, and used her grappling hook.

Webby retracts her grappling hook, pulling the two up. Soon in safety, the rest rush into the transport. Once safe, Webby finds herself in Boone's arms, held in a tight hug.

"Thank you! Thank you! Oh thank the gods you blessed child! I am forever in your debt!" As he tearfully thanks the pink duckling for saving his beloved.

"Not to interrupt the moment but, CAN WE GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE WE CRASH INTO THE SEA!" Dewey exclaims as they get close.

OG LB detaches the craft and pulls it out of the dive, gets it to safety as they fly past. They watch as the massive command craft crashes into the sea at high speed, it definitely enough to destroy it, as all the subunits shut down and start falling from the sky, all crashing into the sea as OG LB and the converted GCDS-LB salute their fallen brethren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, the C stands for Crash. :3


	10. Heroes of Duckburg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day is saved thanks to a criminal clan and the McDucks. While most celebrate, something still begs the questions: Why did the system malfunction?

The lone transport UAV lands and depart, the Toppats mid-celebration at victory. A criminal clan had just saved Duckburg from total destruction. The six are congratulated by the others.

“Phew! Thank goodness that’s over!” Louie says.

“Not quite kid...” Boone states, everyone confused.

“What do you mean? We resolved the issue with the system.” Huey says.

“No, we resolved AN issue with the system. We found an error in the code causing a failsafe to be rendered null. We never figured out what caused the system to go awry in the first place.” Boone explains, as everyone realizes what he means. He was right. While the system was taken out of commission, the cause of the malfunction was never found.

“Yes, that is troubling. Guess we won’t know now, huh?” Gyro sighs.

“Not quite. I sent the system code to coders here on the ship. They are looking through everything for what could cause it.” Boone says.

On the ground, the OG and lone GCDS LBs shake hands, everyone noticing. Then Boone realizes something. “Wait... Didn’t you say that newer one helped you, even though it was rogue?”

“Yeah. I just convinced it that we were good.” Gyro states.

“Yeah, but, then it saved our lives by lying to the ones that tried to kill us so they would leave and it could free us...” Webby says.

Boone then remembers. “Wait. When it saved us, did any of you notice that it wasn’t as brightly red as the others?” When he points that out, the others recall it.

“Actually, yeah. Come to think of it, the red started to dim right after Gyro convinced it we were good.” Dewey says.

“And it dimmed even more after it saved us.” Cross points out.

“That, makes no sense. It was linked with the others and should not have become individualized.” Gyro says.

“Hmm, and yet, despite being rogue, it followed orders and directi-“ As Huey realizes. “Wait, Doctor Gearloose, did the system ever deviate from it’s core directives?”

Gyro laughs at what he thinks is a stupid question, then realizes. “No. It didn’t...”

“It tried ta’ kill my family!” Scrooge argues.

“And it tried to kill us on sight!” Cross argues.

“Because the McDucks are some of the most capable individuals in the world. And you Toppats are criminals. Remember what Gyro said back at the lab? It was trying to eliminate the most dangerous individuals in Duckburg. As in, the biggest threats to others’ safety...” Huey points out.

“Yeah. Come to think of it, hostility like that is more typical of martial law or military occupation.” Boone says, then looks at Gyro. “Did the system have an occupation or martial law mode.”

“Well, built-in, yes. And the actions did fit fighting an insurgency even. But to even switch to that mode it’d have to be ordered by an external operator.” Gyro states.

“And that is the only way it could switch over?” Boone asks and Gyro nods. “Tell me, are you certain it was in simple law enforcement mode?” Gyro starts to confirm, but then hesitates. “We need to check the command history.” Boone makes his way to the computer ops room with everyone.

Boone has them pull up the command and status history of the system up to destruction. From initiation, it remained in law enforcement mode when, suddenly, it received an external command to switch to occupation mode, as well as a list of ‘dangerous individuals’. When opened, this list contains the info of the McDucks, as well as others.

“Well, someone switched it.” Boone deduces.

“But who? Gyro and Fenton were the only ones with access to it!” Scrooge states.

Then, a deviancy is located right before the mode switch. An opening in the network and a data dump, before it is closed. It is all consistent with an operator override, mode switch command, and individuals list.

“This was no malfunction...” Boone states the now obvious.

“The system was hacked! But, who could possibly hack into such a secure system?” Gyro asks.

“You don’t think FOWL might have something to do with it, do you?” Beakley asks.

“Not sure.” Boone shrugs. “I guess we’ll never find out...”

* * *

Meanwhile, deep beneath Duckburg, under Funso's Fun Zone- where the fun is in the zone-, in a high tech facility...

"Agent Dee, I told you to simply hack into the system to make it take out the McDucks. I did not order you to make it try to destroy the city!" An elderly male buzzard says, displeased.

"Hey! All I did was switch it to military mode and give it a hit list, in addition to shutting off all failsafes! I didn't know they would do all this!" A young female chicken defends, rolling her eyes. "Besides, if ONLY the McDucks were listed, it would be suspicious! I had to add those others!"

"Including several of our agents?!" The buzzard snaps.

"Had to be believable. It'd counter suspicions. Besides, we had them all recalled prior to it for that reason! None were at risk!" The chicken states.

"Ugh..." The buzzard pinches the bridge of his beak, sighs. "You are lucky the damage was minimal... And, I will admit, got us some rather interesting information..."

"Oh? What?" She looks up from her phone.

"We now know the capabilities of the Toppat Clan..." He says as he looks at the digital schematics of the megaship, as he plots FOWL’s next move.


End file.
